Lucaro x Zororka x Lopuny
by Grun
Summary: Lucaro and Lopuny r in love and have sex but Lucaro goes too fast
1. Chapter 1 for reel

Lucario put his steel hard donber between Lopunny's bunnies n thrusted so fast that Lopunny sed bae stop ur my boobs r on fier. lucario was like fuck shit b/c he used extreme speed by mistake so wen lopunny went to hospital doctor ask what happen and lucario creyed single tear "too fast". sonic the hedgehag in waitintg room nodid in understanding

lopunny goted out of the hospetal n lucario wuz depressed b/c he put his love in danger and also hur tidies were removde becuz they were too damged from the fire. lucario also sad because made fire = is fire type? lopunny said its ok honey lets do it again if u promise not to use extremespeed but lucario sed no and jumpd into a volcano and died. it started an eruption since when you put biological mater in a volcano it explods and lopunny scremed and ran

while lopunny wuz running her tidies bounced up n down and zoroark said hot a what a babhabiat. she sed to lopunny can i fuck ur tidies n lopunny said do you have extremespeed n zoroark sed no. so after the eruption wuz over zoroark gave lopunny a great Nite Daze if u kno wat i men

soz zorokar put her tidies up aginst lopunnys tidies n wuz like "wate we both have pokemon tidies" lopuny sed "yeah but u kno wats rly hot is a miltank bc miltank tidies r by their pussy or dick respectivly" and zoroark sed "yeah. can i eat u out" lopunny sed "yes pls mistress" n lopunny n zoroark came 6 times.

but suprize lucaro was still alive b/c he caried focus sash n he sniffed lopuny's scent n walked in to find lopunny miltank and zoroark n lesbian threesum. he sed "how could u do this i thought u lovd me" but lopunny sed "i thought u ded i was over u i moved on with my life im sorry hunny" lucario creyed and said "ok but can i join" and miltank zoroark and lopunny said "yeah" at the same time so lucario got all the tidies

except geovani came n said i can sell all u motherfuckers for 43535345345 pokebux and lucario sed no n zoroark used sucker punch on geovayin and he died. lopunny sed o shit fuck we have 2 run this will be our secret forever. miltenk left. they ran awey and went all the way to kalos wher they met xerneas. xernas dident kno y they were there so he sed tidies or gtfo. dey said no. so xerneas used moonblast and zoroark ded. and lopunny sed no my love. xernas why

xernas said what do you want i didnt kno that was ur love im sorry i just wanted tidies. lopunny showed him his tidies n xernas shut up. then lopunny said xernas we killed a man and u kiled my love u need to breng them back 2 lief n xernas said i cant do that but theres this ashole who can. then xernas brought out the machin that brought the floette back 2 lief in pokemanz x and y. n he said use this but it will cost UR SOUL! then lucario caem and said my lov.

lucaro said its ok lov. i kno u love zoroark. its ok n he activated the machine then jirachi appeared except it was evil jirachi and evil jirchiach used doom desire and lucaro died but giovani cam back 2 lief and so did zororark. xernas lopunny and zoroark had threesome to celebrate because xernas iz already horny all tiems. giovani said surprise motherfucker and came all the way to kalos n captured xernas and said i have captured a god. but then arceus sed no and removed him from reality.

evil jirachi caem back b/c it thougt the machine was still werking but it wasnt so jirachi becaem good jirachi. n jirachi sed im so sorry for ur loss what is ur wish. lopunny wished i marry zoroark so jirachi sed ok n they wer married and xernas broke out of pokeball and maed a beautiful house for lopunny n zoroark out of trees n viens. xernas watched while zoroark n lopunny shoved their tidies n vagines together. in heven lucario looked down n said good my love is hapy. the end


	2. the babi

zorark and lopunie wok up one morning in a bed of leaves n vinse n lopuny felt like a funy buny so she sed zorark i think im pregnant n zorark sed good the artifical inscenminatun workd so lopuny shed a snigle tear n zorark sed lets hope 4 the best b/c the only zorark they had they sed had funy family history n lopuny sed we will love our babby no matter wut.

lopuny ate a lot of sitrus beries n pecha baries to purify her body and zorark went out n worked very hard to gather the things her wife needed.

lopuny wuz glowing literally her eyes wer glowing pale yelo and her stomacha kept grewing. they wer a very hapy cuple until the babby was due but lopuny wuz stil pregnant. a week went buy and zoroark started 2 wory a lot and so did lopuny. one night she loked to the sky and sed lucaro i will ned ur help thru this n sudenly an image of lucaro apeared and lucaro loked diferent it was her lucaro but a Mega but she dident kno what a Mega Lucaro was so she assumed her huzband waz a god. and in fact that is what dead mega evolutions are demigods n lucaro kissed her belly n sed u wil survive n so will ur babby n destiny awates u n lopuny was hapy. she told zorark and zorark sed ther was a lot of special universal magic around the babby n lopuny had to lie down she was so sad and hapy and excite.

the day finally came wen lopuny gav birth to the eg and zorark n xernas made a beautiful nest n this time zorark took care of the eg so that lopuny could get back 2 living life, also because zorark had a flufy mane to keep it warm, n xernas traked down a talonflame to hlep zorark hatch it bceause it is a rumor with pokemon that flame body pokemon guarantee a helthy baby n zoroark n lopuny decided their eg neded as much help as it could get. zorark would hold the eg with one arm lie on her other arm and settle the thick mane fur around her tidies around the eg so that the eg would be as warm as posible n talonflame helped at nite when it got cold.

lopuny went out for sitrus n oran beries to keep zorarks energy up but then she found in the woods tha swoards of justice. but instead of the swoards of justice they were all completely red with black eyes and very big n when she first found them they wer standing on top of water with ink drooling out of there mouths. n lopuny hide n in a minute rite after she hide giratina cum out. n giratina sed it is time. i cant stay in overwerld bc my home is distortion werld n it weakenz me but u r perfect to be my hands on the overwerld. n the swords of justice sed nothing becuz they wer pozesed. n giratina sed go find the pokemon that wil be caled arceus mesenger. u will be able to find it bc it is power. n the swords of justice ran in diferent directions n keldeo came close to lopuny but lopuny used dig just in time n was in a hole. she continued to look for beri but a feling of dred came over her n she went home a litle sooner than she thot.

when she came home xernas was ded there wuz fire everywhere talonflame was flying arund like a bat out of distortion world and! zorok! and! the! eg! wer! gon!


	3. shit its the fan

lopuny wiz rly scared n she creyed n see did giratina et my wife n baby n then she thot she herd a familiar voice from tha wods so she folod it n used extreme sped (though not without some regretful thots) n got frustrated wen the voice got loudr but she stil didnt fend it. she lsitned a little harder n came 2 a clering in the wods. Ur wyfe n cheld r traped in spirut wurld, giratana boomed.

lopuny sed no n lucaro apeared n sed lopuny now is the time 2 folo my lead. repet the folowing snetence n u will be able 2 b hero:

hale satin.

n loopy sed hail satin. n she went mega but. it wuz not normal mega bc it was SATAN mega. she wuz mega lopuny but with renbow fur n eyes that changed cloor constantly. she sed giratina. im coming 4 u

her eys setled on white so she loked like she had no iris n she ran towars giratina voice n got suked into spirit werld which is betwen real werld n distortion werld. lopuny found herself in whtie vodi so hse ran rleally fast but dident use extrem sped bc to pain for her. in the bac of her mind she thot about lucaro look different n wonder why she also lok different. but mostly she wanted her wife and child bak n also knew xernas shuld cum bak so she ran. but sence everything wuz white she couldnt even tlel if she was making proges or runing in pplace.

desperate n tired lopuny simply sed to herself "i wshi with al my hart that i wuz with zorakr rite now." n then she was there. she opened her mouth wide in exclamation. zorark sed "thats how u travel n spirit world." "spirit world?" "spirit werld is hell for the living!" "oh no" lopuny replied to her luver. zorark was leying on the white nothingness n clutching eg close. zorark lok tired and sad n as scared as lopuny was. "lopun rianbow with wite eyes? wait now ur eyes are pink wy?" lopuny sed "i dont kno i said words hail saten n becum able to do this." zorark sed "u evolve?" lopuny sed "maybe i think so?" n lopuny get on ground with zoroark and hug her with eg between their tidies. zorark whispered "giratina alweys watching he sed he wants eg and he neds me to hetch it. u hav 2 go." lopuny shook her hed "i dont kno how to g goin to protect u babe." she kised zorark n they quietly kissed for what mite have been a long time if time existed in the spirit world which it didn't because instead of being inverse the spirit world was a gap in time n space and was the only otherworldly place a living pokemon could go.

then geratina apeared n sed "r u tryn 2 escap? u wanna fite?" lopuny sed no zorark sed no giratena got closr then lopuny sed dont fucking touch my wife then geratina sed "lol" so lopuny decided sence she evolved she could fight gelatin. she used focus blasts n geratina kept dodge but gelatin used shadow bal n it had no efect on lopuny. lopuny felt like batle could take long time so she sed zoraro run n zoraro did n zoraro vanished into some other space far far aweigh. she wished she culd fight for her luv but she culdnt. lopuny used a move without thinking about wat it was n before she knew wat she was dongi she spread her legs n pink shadowlike beams cmae out n wrappd around gelatin very hard until gelatin suffocate and fall n crushed. lopuny sed woah where did that cum from will i be abl to control? lopuny teleported to zoroaark n dey teleproted to xernis n zoroark sed ok we ned to make a plan.


	4. o fuk

so zork sed how did u get her? n lopuny sed the same whey i evolv. zororka sed ok but i got her with gelatin so maybe gelatin is evolve? makes sense sed lopuny. xernas fur stod on end n xernas sed gelatin is coming agin they all shut up n lopuny got her vagine redy. gelatin apered again but this time biger n was also renbow with red eyes. he opened his mouth n roared a mitey roar inches away from lopunny whose pussy was laid out like a slad in front of him. zorork sed hot. xernas used monblast because it would be super efective on gelatin but gelatin was mega evolved n had no weknesses including fairy. so gelatin turned arond and roard at xernas n xernas rored back n gelatin opened his jaws of hell n closed them around xernas. xernas strugled (he used struggle).

but mega gelatin was stronger n his warm thick tongue soked xernas. xernas now covered in warm sticky saliva n also struggling to breathe - there wuz no fresh air in gelatins mouth and ther wuz too much saliva - wuz easily pushed deeper into gelatins throat. gelatin took his swet time enjoying every second of tha feling of xernas sliding down his throat. lopuny n zorka loked on in horor. but den zorok sed i may b guarding eg but im not helples n she spred her tidies n her tidies maed a shadow bal but biger n she fired shadow bal n gelatin took damage. n lopuny used ice bem from her moist lov cavrn n gelatin tok damage. but he stil not ded. so zork and lopuny loked at each other n sed do we have 2 do this? we know what 2 do. so they put their vagines together n becam poses with the magic of the mon n created the move Judgement with their vagines and launched it at gelatin n gelatin ran away but stayed clos enough 2 be seen but far enough to b safe. so zork n lopuny put their tidies together n made out n held the eg between them n when gelatin relized what was going on he flew fast towrds them yeling "the eg!" but they wer gon they wer bak hom. n a lot of pokemon wer around the ruined hom wondering wut hapen bc they know xernas live there.

"xernas is ded!" sed zork. pokemon creyed.

"listen up every pokemon" lopuny sed "gelatin is evil n the swords of justice r evil now too n he wants my eg for some raisin" zork sed "why did you say that babe bc now they all want the eg so that they r saef" n all the pokemon ran after zork and lopuny so they ran


	5. Chapter 5

Lopunny and Zoroark flew from the forest in springs and bounds, and few Pokemon bothered to pursue them further; the forest was the territory in which the pair were at fault. Not knowing this (and with nowhere to go), our lovers continued to flee, passing meadows, passing farms, passing into a desert, halting only when they reached a road. They exchanged uneasy glances.

"Should we?"

"We don't have a choice, do we? There is bound to be food and water, at least. We might find a kind Trainer or -"

"No," said Zoroark forcefully.

"Why not?"

"Never, never trust a human."

Lopunny took a deep breath. "What other option do we have? There is no space for us in a different Pokemon habitat. I can't hide with my new coat, and neither of us can run forever."

"That doesn't change the fact that humans are dangerous and treacherous..."

"I'm sorry, honey. I know you're scared. I don't know what humans are capable of, but... say, babe, you know what? They're not Pokemon."

"What do you mean by that?"

"We just stared Satan's ultimate form in the face and whooped his ass. Humans don't even stand a chance against a wild Zigzagoon. You can cast powerful illusions, too... You are actually the most equipped to protect us, and protect _them_." Lopunny put her paws on the egg.

Zoroark was still and quiet, listening.

"Honey... What are you willing to do? What do you ultimately think you are capable of?"

"And we'll always have each other, right, darling?"

"Right. You'll always have me."

"Me too."

Eyes glistening, Lopunny and Zoroark embraced each other and felt safe. Lopunny felt waves of relief fall from her body. Zoroark only released nervous tension.

Holding each others' paws, they took a step onto the concrete and slowly made their way towards Castelia City.

Cowering in the bushes there, Lopunny surveyed the scene. As expected, nothing interesting was happening - Trainers passing by, Trainers entering town, and sometimes, their Pokemon following them. This, Lopunny decided, would be their saving grace.

"Zoroark, can you become a Riolu for a moment?"

"Sure." She nodded, set down the egg, and transformed into a Riolu. "What do you need me to do?"

"There's a Riolu by that trainer there who's using the vending machine. My evolutionary line is sensitive to the natures of humans, and... I think that Trainer might be able to help us. If you could lure his Riolu back here, we could speak to his pokemon first..."

"...Then have his trusted pokemon introduce us to him? Good idea. I'll be back, I got this." With only as much confidence as would seem in-character, Zoroark trotted off, barking quietly at the trainers' Riolu. Lopunny kept the twinge of resentment to herself at the sight of her mate's transformation.

Zoroark barked gently at the tame Riolu, to which he responded quickly, and as Zoroark excitedly beckoned him to the bushes, he followed, though not without a reluctant glance back to his trainer. Lopunny leapt behind Riolu, ready for him to flee. The Riolu yelped in shock as Zoroark abandoned the Illusion.

"Little one, I'm sorry," she started.

"We won't hurt you," Lopunny added;

"We just need to ask you some questions..."

By now, Riolu was in a fighting stance, hardly affected by the knowledge that he would be safe. "What do you want? I'm a Fighting-type, you know, I could demolish both of you."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Manialius Ponckwell. I may look small, but I'm trained to the maximum of my potential. My trainer let me do that when I asked." Manialus relaxed slightly. "Listen, my trainer said to be nice to you wild Pokemon, but if you lay a single paw on me I'm going to send you both to the Distortion World."

"It's okay, Manialus. It's nice to meet you. Would you be willing to listen to our story?"

"We need your help."

"...Um, I should be getting back to my Trainer, but alright.

"Is your Trainer kind?"

"Yep! He lets us Pokemon have whatever we need and most of the things we want, too. His only requirement is that you go with him on his journey. He's our Otōsan. So what's your deal?"

"Well..." Lopunny sighed deeply and began. "Zoroark, dear, I'll take care of it-"

"No, I can take care of it, I know what you mean." Zoroark gave her wife a firm and knowing glance. Lopunny shrugged it off.

"The Pokemon in our forest exiled us after something terrible happened. We weren't responsible, but before we knew what had happened, the forest Pokemon found us at the site of the misdeed. Of course, they blamed us and wouldn't listen to reason... and now we have no home. On top of that, we have something important to protect," Zoroark continued; Lopunny braced herself. She didn't want Zoroark to admit to the presence of an egg!

"We have this."

In her claws, Zoroark held what appeared to be a Pokeball.

"We've been asked to protect this, but... all the forest Pokemon are going after it."

Lopunny shuddered in relief. This made the most sense - Manialus would understand its importance without questioning what Pokemon was supposed to be inside.

"Well, that's really wrong of those Pokemon to blame you although you're innocent! Is it far away? I'll kick their butt."

"We'd rather not go back there regardless of what you would do to them. We can't risk losing this Pokeball." Lopunny drew the world 'pokeball' slowly, learning to live the lie. "Manialus... Do you think-"

"You can call me Mania, I know you're friendly now."

"Mania, do you think your Trainer would be willing to help us?"

Without skipping a beat, Mania replied "Absolutely. Follow me."

Zoroark and Lopunny quietly followed Mania, who, instead of walking, was using variations on Quick Attack and Force Palm to move forward. "Yo, Aaron!"

Aaron turned around quickly. "There you are, Mania. Don't wander off..." Having gotten Aaron's attention, Mania quickly began to make a hand symbol.

"Oh, you want to talk to me? Alright." Aaron reached to the belt of Pokeballs on his chest, selected one, and tossed it gently in the air. "Alright, Velvet, we could use your help again."

A Musharna hovered gently in the air. "No problem... what is it?"

Lopunny and Zoroark looked at each other quickly. This Pokemon could speak human language.

"Velvet, Mania wants to say something, would you mind..?"

"Not at all. Go ahead, Mania."

Mania began speaking eagerly, which, with almost no delay, Velvet translated. "Aaron, I found these Pokemon in the bushes and they're being hunted for something they didn't do. Also, they have something to protect that's very valuable to them... Aaron, would you mind bringing them along for a while until they're safe again? My sense of justice would hurt a lot if we had to leave them behind."

Aaron looked at the young couple. "Wow, I see."

"You know," he continued with a smile, "I had a funny feeling I'd be making some new friends today. I don't know where you came from, but you're welcome to come with us."

"Thank you," said the couple in unison. Velvet translated.

"No problem," Aaron replied happily. "I was just headed for the next route, come right along. For that matter, I might as well release everybody, it's a nice day."

Aaron released his remaining four Pokemon.

First was a Zweilous, introduced as Vollenth, who seemed very curious and vain about the strangers, coming towards them at will. Second was a Whimsicott named Genesis, who spoke quietly and moved very little, but seemed very alert and thoughtful. Third was an Archen named Dante, who flew about erratically, but seemed to be very happy; the last to be released was an Eevee named Twilight. She said nothing, and hid behind Aaron's ankles.

Aaron was an ordinary-looking trainer - black hair, green eyes, a simple grey jacket, jeans, and a belt of Poke Balls around his chest rather than his waist. He seemed as though, despite enjoying adventure, he was not overly eager for it, and instead took the time to take care of himself and his partners. Lopunny smiled, though observing at a glance that Zoroark remained tense. Only she, and no stranger, could have guessed that Zoroark was still untrusting and frightened.

"Say, Lopunny, do you have hair dye or is that really what you look like? I've never seen a Lopunny with a rainbow co- wait, I shouldn't ask, I'm sorry." Aaron stumbled over his words, and Zoroark tensed visibly. Lopunny waved as though to say "it's no matter" and leaned comfortingly on her wife.

They did not know it yet, but they had found a true ally.


End file.
